Fun tones
by MiladyGirl
Summary: Miranda's children play a prank. One too many for Miranda's taste. Oneshot. Implied Mirandy.


A/N

I got this idea last night, and I just had to write it down. It's a quick one-shot, implied Mirandy. Have a lovely weekend, all!

* * *

Miranda Priestly loved her children. She loved them fiercely. She loved them more than anyone could love anything in _any_ world.

Despite that, she would happily strangle them both right now. Or at least ground them for about ten thousand years. After having a little discussion about pranking. Or more accurate, about whom you _can_ prank without risking ten thousand years in house arrest, and whom you _cannot_.

Your mother was a definite "cannot".

Miranda had a strict rule regarding her staff and their cell phones – they were to answer it at all times, but to keep the sound turned off during meetings. Ringtones annoyed her, and nobody wanted to annoy Miranda more than necessary, so it was a rule rarely disregarded.

Miranda herself, however, was allowed to keep the sound on her cell phone, regardless of the importance of the meeting. If anyone called her, it was automatically more important than the meeting.

She had never been one for "fun tones".

And yet, during this editorial meeting, as her cell phone went off, the sound it made was…

"_Ring ring ring ring ring ring, banana phone…!"_

She felt her jaw drop, but wouldn't let it show. She put on a haughty mask, daring the people around the table to comment or even grin. They all stared at her in shock, trying to avoid looking at her, and ended up staring at her cell phone instead.

Her cell phone that still gave off that utterly ridiculous sound.

A blush was creeping up her neck and colouring her fair skin with a pinkish tint.

_Oh, they are going to get for this. They are going to regret this into eternity. _

Her death glare moved smoothly from face to face around the table, and then she gave a curt nod, still ignoring the cell phone.

"It's awful. I don't want the turquoise; I want jade. The fall spread looks dreary and depressively dark; I wanted warm, inviting shades. Are you really this incompetent, all of you? Rise above. I want the changes done and perfected tomorrow at 9 am. That's all".

Everybody practically climbed on each other to get out of the room and away from her acid glare. Finally alone, Miranda shook her head and inhaled deeply through her nose as the terrible tune stopped.

"Andrea", she said. The brunette, who had waited outside, dove right in.

"Yes, Miranda".

"Call the twin's nanny. Have her take everything electronical away from the girls. I mean _everything_. From laptops to iPods to cell phones to, I don't know what else they're having, Xbox, TV…"

Andy looked confused, but scribbled this request down on a note pad.

"Also, they're grounded. That's all".

She flicked her wrist at Andy, who left as quickly as she possibly could.

* * *

While Miranda hid her face into her hands to hide the blush, Andy ducked back to the office and called a very familiar number.

"Cassidy, what have the two of you done?"

"Ha, awesome, wasn't it?!"

"Awesome? You know your mom is furious? She's taking your cell phones and everything away and you're grounded".

"Grounded? For _that_?!"

"Cass, did you really think it would be such a great prank to program your mom's cell phone so it played Banana Phone in the middle of a meeting?"

"_Mom's_ cell phone?" the girl sounded apprehensive. No, she sounded scared. "Oh no, Andy, please don't be serious!"

"I am!"

* * *

Miranda's cell phone rang again. She grabbed it and nearly followed a childish impulse to throw it into the wall, but got herself together and picked up.

"Mom, it's me".

"We are having a discussion when I get home".

"We were mistaken!"

"Yes, you most certainly were".

"I mean, we thought we were changing ringtones on _Andy's_ cell. They look the same. And they were both on the table in your study last night, while you were…"

"Yes, yes. I know where we were".

_And what we were doing. _

She grinned, feeling a new and very different kind of blush spreading across her features. She had to struggle to keep her voice stern.

"We are still having a discussion when I get home".

"Yes mom", Cassidy said, sounding miserable. Miranda hung up, looked into the brown eyes belonging to her assistant and secret lover, and narrowed her own eyes.

"I should ground you, too".

"Mm. But who's gonna run your errands then?"

"Yes, that's the problem".

They were silent for a moment before Miranda's mouth twitched. Andy saw this and giggled. That was more than Miranda could take; she started to chuckle, and before long they were both laughing.

"Make yourself useful, Andrea, change it back", Miranda finally sighed and pushed the phone towards Andy. Still giggling, Andy did as she was told, only briefly considering to change it into "I'm a Gummy Bear" but ultimately deciding against it.


End file.
